Childe
by Freed Again
Summary: Takes place after Alucard's departure from the physical world. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING. AlucardXSeras
1. Chapter 1: Departure

Chapter I

Seras POV

**_Seras. Seras Victoria. _**

Masters voice continued to echo throughout my mind, permeating through each and every cell of my body. It was calling to me. Telling me, ordering me, to search every crevice of the Earth and Hell to find my Master.

It was slowly driving me out of my mind. Every moment of everyday is like Master standing right beside me whispering my name, but when I turn around to try to catch a glimpse of him, he disappears.

It has already been 3 months 2 days 5 hours and 42 seconds since the day that Master disappeared, and 2 months 26 days 2 hours and 56 seconds since I finally understood that my Master was _is _more than a Master. Love wouldn't be the proper way to explain the sentiments I have discovered within myself. If anything, it's more of an obsession.

It causes me to be on edge.

I have had a clean state since becoming a draculina, meaning I haven't killed anyone who wasn't either a vampire or a ghoul. However, ever since the departure of my Master, I've been getting these sudden urges to feed off of the closest living human I could detect.

_Seras._

A voice starts to call.

"Seras Victoria!"

"W-what?"

Sir Integra had set off a gun trying to catch my attention.

"I've been calling to you for the past 5 minutes. What in the bloody hells have been going on in your mind?"

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Seras… I'm concerned."

"About what, sir?"

"You. Ever since Alucard left you've been spacing out."

_Alucard. _She gets to call him by his name.

_Stop it Seras. You aren't one to be jealous._

I try to give my best attempt at a genuine smile.

"Not at all sir. I've been perfectly well since Master's departure."

Integra snorted.

"If you expect me to believe that then Hellsing truly is going to pieces."

"Sorry sir, but it really is fine."

Integra stared at me for a long while. When she finally looked as if she had something to say, she once again held back. Her look then quickly changed once again, but this time it was filled with determination and authority.

"Draculina, you are dismissed from duty as of today."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, but why?! What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing-"

I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Then why are you dismissing me?"

"Because you have not let me finish my previous statement. I was going to say 'Nothing, not yet'. Seras, you know as well as I do that since Alucard left, you've been on edge. You are in no shape to be around an environment such as Hellsing!"

"But sir! I can control it! Don't just cast me aside when my Master had also abandoned me!"

"Police girl," I cringe at this old nickname "I'm not abandoning you. You will only be dismissed for a time period of 20 years. After that set amount of time has passed, you will return and you _will_ be stronger."

Her tone left no room for any arguments or reasoning.

"Understood."


	2. Chapter 2: Life After

Chapter II

Seras POV

**~10 Years Later~**

It's been 10 years since I've last been in contact with anyone from Hellsing, and if I was to tell the truth, I don't miss it. I've never been able to taste the freedom that came with becoming immortal up until the day I was dismissed by Integra and Alucard's voice had gradually become a part of my subconscious mind.

I had finally found a life. I had freedom, I had power, and I had my Childe, Izaiah.

"Master."

His voice called out to me.

"Yes?"

I turn around to see him walking towards where I'm sitting atop the large mountain. I can sense his calm and I start to feel myself feeding off of it. When he finally plants himself next to me, he allows my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Master,"

"Hmmm?"

"Today's our anniversary."

I start to play with his shoulder length hair.

"Is it?"

"Mhmm."

I feel the rumbling in his chest.

"What would you like as a gift?"

He grins.

"I'd say a kiss would be quite sufficient."

My eyes widen and I quickly slide away. I could feel his obsidian orbs focuses onto me and he laughs as he points to his cheek.

"Just on the cheek."

"Just on the cheek," I repeat.

**_Growl._**

_Growl? _Where is this sound coming from?

**_Snarl._**

I ignore the sounds in my mind and scoot over to Izaiah again. The kiss is quick and fleeting. When I am done, he runs his long fingers through his hair and smiles.

"Thanks, Master. I know I ask for a lot."

"Hey, Izaiah?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm so sorry for killing you."

"It's okay, Master, it wasn't your fault."

"It was… I couldn't control myself anymore. His voice. _His voice, _It just wouldn't get out of my mind and I didn't know how to deal with it at the time. Please, please forgive me."

Izaiah wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"No Master, it's what I wanted. You are not the one to blame. I was glad to have been able to offer you my life."


	3. Chapter 3: Emersion

Chapter III

Izaiah POV

**~3 Month Later~**

I look around at the new surroundings of the apartment Seras has rented. It has one bedroom with an intact bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room. It's a modest place, but the furnishings are quite tasteful. She had kept to a cream white and blue theme.

There are times where I wonder if she understands how her each and every action affects me. Had she purposely bought an apartment with only one bedroom? Or did she buy it out of convenience?

Don't get me wrong, I adore the fact that she trust me enough to let me stay beside her during her most vulnerable time, but she obviously does not consider me a man.

Could it be because of her Master? The one whose voice will not leave her mind?

I walk next to where she is standing next to a window.

"Master."

How I wish to be able to call her Seras.

"Yes, Izaiah?"

"Won't you tell me what's on your mind? You look so distant right now."

She focuses her attention on me and slightly shifts her weight onto her right leg, her head against the window. The view no matter how beautiful, could never compare to hers.

"I was just thinking how you'll never be able to turn into a proper No-Life King."

"Master, don't let it bother you."

I take her hand and lead us to the cream sofa. Seras' voice wavers.

"I'm sorry. It's just-my Master and I were never able to say goodbye. I always expected his return. I never even got the chance to call him by his name."

I started to feel a sort of prickling sensation in my heart.

"Master, if it's alright with you, is it okay for me to call you Seras?"

Seras POV

His voice has always reminded me so much of Master's, no, not just his voice.

Izaiah had always been almost like an exact replica of Master. His hair, his body, his eyes… His eyes. They have always been able to capture my soul. The only difference between the two had been that Izaiah lacked the madness that could be found within Master.

"Yes, yes you may."

His uncertain expression quickly smooths over and a slow smile spread to his lips.

"Thanks, Seras."

He placed a hand on top of my head, his smile still sweet and mellow.

"Seras. Seras Victoria."

I flinch away almost as if I was burned. This was just like right before Master disappeared.

"What's the matter, Seras?"

I try to collect myself.

_He is not Master. He is not Alucard._

**_That's right, Police Girl._**

_Master? Master, please, if you're there… if you can hear me, answer me._

But no response ever comes. My hopes are once again dashed.

"I-I'm sorry Izaiah. It's nothing. You just reminded me of something is all."

His visage reverts back to that of a concerned expression. He starts to get up and walk towards the kitchen.

"Okay Master, I'll go grab you a blood pack."

I flinch at his usage of the word _Master _although he had only just started calling me by my name.


	4. Chapter 4: Return

Chapter IV

Third Person POV

The time for Seras to return to the Hellsing Mansion had finally come. Integra had had a grin plastered on her face ever since morning and there had been an overall jovial aura surrounding the mansion.

"Finally," Integra whispered "finally, she will be home. She will be stronger now than she was 20 years ago."

There was a sudden tapping at the door.

"Who is it?"

A butler enters Integra's office with a metal suitcase in hand.

"It's Conrad, Sir. I believe that Miss Victoria is due in about…" he glances at his stopwatch "46 seconds. I would like to take this time to confirm whether or not you are certain about supplying a vampire with a weapon such as this."

"Do not question me Conrad," the years had only increased the amount of authority in Integra's voice.

"Understood, sir."

She had started to pace near the window when she noticed how the moon had started to turn crimson color. Her unfading grin widened.

"She's here."

"Hello, sir," a feminine voice called from behind her.

Integra slowly concealed her grin and turned around to walk over to the draculina.

"Seras."

"Yes, sir?"

Integra's face softened and her arms wrapped around Seras' shoulders.

"Welcome back."

Seras smiled.

"It's nice to be back. Um, sir?"

"Yes, Seras?"

"I need to tell you something. Or rather, there's someone who I need to introduce you to…"

Integra let Seras go and raised an eyebrow.

"Did the young draculina find love on her journey for power?"

"Sir, please don't tease me on my first day back."

"Whatever you say, Police Girl."

Seras felt a sense of nostalgia at the old nickname.

"Izaiah, you may come in now."

Izaiah's body started to materialize before Seras, his body facing Integra. He raised an arm to his chest and bowed.

"Hello, sir. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Master has told me much about you."

Integra stuttered.

"A-Alucard?"

Izaiah lifted his head and stared at Integra, becoming more and more confounded at the name Integra had used to address him.

"Alucard?"

"No, forgive me. You just reminded me of someone that I used to know."

Izaiah smiled.

"It's ok, Master said that the first time she met me as well."

"Master?"

"Seras. Seras is my Master."

Integra glanced at Seras and then back at Izaiah.

"Seras, meet me after this is over. I have something to talk to you about."

"Understood, sir."

"Now then, let's get to your welcome back present."

Integra motioned for Conrad to step forward.

"Seras, this is Conrad Valentino, my new butler. Conrad, this is Seras Victoria, the new commander of the WG-II."

"WG-II?"

"It stands for Wild Geese II."

"Sir…"

"I know what you want to say Seras, but I have already mad my decisions on this and there are to be no changes."

"Yes, sir."

Integra took hold of the metal case from Conrad's grip and entered a password into the lock. When the lock clicked, the suitcase was laid onto the oak desk.

"Seras, this will be your new weapon."

"What is it?"

"Come and take a look at it."

Seras walked over to where Integra was by the case. What she found lying in it made her eyes widen and her breath catch.

"The Casull…"

"Yes, the gun that your Master had left behind. We managed to find it during your 20 year long vacation, Police Girl."

Integra grinned once again.

"Police Girl?"

Seras tensed for moment before she relaxed. Izaiah had been feeling confused ever since his return. Everything surrounding him seemed so familiar yet so strange.

"That was my nick name."

"I see… it suits you somehow."

"Seras Victoria," Integra intervened.

"Yes, sir?"

"The meeting is adjourned, but you will stay here with me. We have much to talk about."

"Izaiah, I need to talk to her alone. Let Conrad show you to your room. I will be with you in a minute."

"Understood, Master."

Izaiah bowed and turned to leave with the butler. When the door clicked shut Integra had moved to a couch.

"Police Girl, explain."

Seras walked to the chair opposite of the couch Integra had settled on.

"When you dismissed me 20 years ago, I was lost. Hurt, even. I traveled aimlessly and Alucard's voice continuously echoed throughout my mind causing my sanity to become questionable. Around a year after that I met Izaiah in an alley in Milan."

"Why did you turn the boy into a vampire?"

Seras closed her eyes and started speaking as if she was reciting a story.

"When I first saw him, I thought that I had found Master… He was just like him, but when he turned around and I saw that his eyes were not the red of hell's fire, I knew that he was not Master but I couldn't bring myself to separate from him.

We stayed together for a year before one day Master's voice in my head became exceptionally maddening. By the time I realized it, I had already killed him… but he was still wearing a smile and he even caressed my hair like I was the most precious thing in the world. Since then, we've been together."

"Do you love him, Seras?"

"Sir, I love Alucard…"

"Does he know about his resemblance?"

"No."

"You should tell him."

"But, sir-"

Integra held up a hand.

"No, Seras. He deserves to know. I can see the way he looks at you."

"Understood, sir."


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

Chapter V

Author's Note: Hello. I realize that this author's note is a little late and by a little late I really mean unforgivably late, but I do hope that everyone has been enjoying the story so far. This is my first fanfiction, and I am really sorry if any of the grammar is wrong… I have no beta reader, what can I say? Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

Izaiah POV

Things had changed between Seras and I since the day she had first allowed me to call her by her name.

We had become more distant than before. I don't know what happened in that moment where I called her by her name, but I've been starting to feel a sense of agitation. She has kept our relationship strictly to one between Master and Childe.

**_Izaiah._**

Seras' voice rang within my mind.

_Yes, Master?_

**_I'm outside your door. Can I come in?_**

_Yes, Master._

Seras walked in in what appeared to be a blood-red Hellsing uniform. Her form accentuated by the short skirt and tight blouse.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

She glanced around nervously, but then moved to sit next to me on the coffin supplied by the Organization.

"We need to talk."

"So talk."

"I don't know how to start this conversation."

"Master-" I was about to finish my sentence when she began hers.

"Please, just call me Seras."

"I don't think that that would be a wise decision."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Izaiah, it's an order."

"Yes, Seras."

"Izaiah… I think that it's time to tell you the whole truth."

"Truth? What have you been lying to me about?"

"Nothing, but I haven't told you everything."

She looked at me expecting for me to say something. I had nothing. I just wanted to hear what she wanted to say. I just wanted to know what made her so nervous to tell me.

"Izaiah, the truth is, Alucard is my Master."

She glanced at my face trying to read my emotions. Truth be told, I had none that would warrant such unease from her. I already knew.

"You resemble him, and when you patted my head and called me by my name, I remembered the day I last saw him. The day where he disappeared off the face of the Earth."

Her voice grew smaller.

"It was months after that day that I realized that I loved my Master. Obsessed over my Master. His voice circulated within my mind without end."

I allowed my hands to wrap around her shoulders to guide her body towards mine.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't tell you. I was afraid you'd think that I didn't care about you as Izaiah and to only have wanted you by my side because of your resemblance with my Master."

"Seras, you stupid girl. I'm not upset over any of this. I had an idea that that was the case to begin with. What you don't understand is that before you, I had no life. I don't even have any memories of my life other than waking up one day in the middle of a street in Milan. I wandered aimlessly for one full year before I had the pleasure of meeting you. You felt so familiar to me I couldn't help but grow close to you. I'm happy even now."

It was the truth. I had thought that I'd feel jealous when the time came and she finally told me about her Master, but what I felt right then and there was anything but jealousy.

"Seras, understand that you are so important to me that nothing could ever drive me from you."

She moved closer to my body and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Thank you. Thank you so much…"

Seras POV

I stood up after the hug.

"You're leaving?"

His hand held onto my wrist.

"Yeah, dawn is just around the corner. I need to return to my room to prep for tomorrow. I haven't felt the comfort of my own coffin for 20 years already."

I flash him a smile and then dematerialize into my room.

I had just ran a hand over my coffin when a sudden urge took hold of my body. The next thing I knew, I was in Alucard's room.

_Alucard…_

His coffin had been placed near the right corner of the room. My body felt less and less like mine as I made my way towards the coffin. The lid creaked open and I felt myself move to lie down inside of it.

The insides were covered with red silk and the material caressed my skin as I closed my eyes and gave myself to sleep.

**~IN A DREAM~**

There is darkness. Nothing but darkness and a faint breeze until a figure starts to approach me from a distance.

**_Seras. Seras Victoria._**

_Master?_

For a minute, everything stands still.

"Yes, Police Girl. Who else could it be?"

I turn around to face the voice. My eyes widen and I feel my knees weaken until the give out. His hands catch me.

"As clumsy as ever I see."

"Master, where have you been?"

"Around."

"Hey, Master…"

"Yes, Police Girl?"

"Are you real?"

He flashes one of his trademark grins.

"I don't know, am I?"

"This is a dream, isn't it?"

"It is whatever you wish it to be."

"I see, then does that mean that I can do as I please?"

"I don't see why not."

I don't wait for him to answer before I wrap my arms around him and rest my ear against his chest.

"Alucard…"

"Police Girl, I do believe that your future Mate would not appreciate your current display of affection."

His grin had been replaced with one that was wider and contained no real joy.

"But, Al-"

"I am still your Master. You may not address me as such until you become a true Nosferatu."

He undoes my arms around him and appears on my left.

"How is my Master doing?"

"Sir Integra?"

"You will address her as your Master as well, Police Girl."

Master's mood had become darker than it previously was. He no longer held the same familiarity and genuine happiness as when the dream first began.

"Master… why are you pushing me away?"

"Because you are not my Mate. You cannot be."

I allow myself some time to collect myself. My responses grow to become eerily calm.

"I understand Master. My other Master is doing fine and is patiently awaiting your return."

"I see. I thought she must've given up on me by now. How do you know about this? You haven't spoken to her of me."

I felt a blood tear slipping from my eyes, but my voice kept it's even tone.

"We have not, Master, but I know because I know how she is feeling."

"Police Girl, you are a Nosferatu, never forget that. You should not be relating to a human on things such as emotion. You will regret it," Alucard took this time to turn and face me.

"Understood, Master."

"Police Girl… are you crying?" There is a sudden gentleness to his tone.

His hands reach out for me but they just as suddenly stop as if he has caught himself in a shameful act.

"Yes, Master."

"Why?"

"I do not know, Master. Is there anything else you wish to know before I leave this dream?"

"Leave this dream?"

"Yes, I do not plan on shedding my tears in front of your presence, Master. It will only serve to make you see me as even weaker than you already see me as."

"Then leave," he growled.

"Understood, Master."

I was about to wake myself up when I turned back to face him once again.

"Master."

"What is it?"

"I just want to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you for 20 years."

"What is that?"

_Goodbye._


	6. Chapter 6: WG-II

Chapter VI

Author's Note: I know that so far it may seem like this is not an Alucard and Seras pairing, but I promise it will all become clear in due time.

Seras POV

When I opened my eyes I realized three things. One, tears were still running down my cheeks. Two, I was in a coffin that wasn't mine and three, I didn't get to say what I truly wanted to say to Alu-, I mean, Master.

I am unsure whether or not the dream was truly a dream or perhaps another attempt by my brain to convince me that I'm crazy.

Just then I noticed a presence outside of the coffin I was in.

"Seras? Seras, are you in there?"the voice called out.

The lid opened to reveal the distressed face of Izaiah. I am unsure what made me reach out and hold him against me.

"I could smell your tears all the way from my room, Seras. What's wrong?" His concern was etched out on his features.

"I'm sorry for waking you. I just had a bad dream. Let's get out of here and go to my room. There's still time before sunset."

"Okay, let's go."

We both dematerialize into my room where we climb into my coffin together. He doesn't ask me about the dream, he just held me close to his chest and hummed into my hair.

I once again drift to land of dreams in the arms of Izaiah. This time, the dreams are full of joy and warmth.

Izaiah POV

I woke with Seras in my arms-the ultimate sign of a good day.

She slowly starts to stir and then finally opens her eyes in a dreamy haze.

"Hey, you ready for today?" my voice is soft as I brush her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, what time is it?" She stretches out then moves closer to me to rest her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'd say it's around 6PM. When do you want to get up?"

"Give me 5 minutes."

By the end of 5 minutes, Seras opened the lid to the coffin and made her way to the shower. She paused when she got to the bathroom door.

"I'll meet you in 20. Go to your room and wait for me."

I smile and then dematerialize into my bedroom where 2 blood packs were waiting to be devoured. I was still unsure about whether or not to drink the red liquid or to throw them away.

**_Izaiah, drink your blood._**

_Understood, Seras._

Looks like there is no choice here. I take one pack and puncture it with my fangs and let the liquid slid slowly down my throat.

However, Seras was right. The blood packs offered by Hellsing had been cold, a disgusting combination when in relation to blood.

"I see you've discovered the cause of my distaste for blood packs." Seras sat in the chair directly in front of me.

"Yeah, how do you make it better?" I cringe at the remaining taste and texture of the cold blood in my mouth.

"You warm it through body heat."

Seras reaches out to grab the remaining blood pack and lets her shadows engulf it before it returned three blood packs onto the table.

"Here's yours," she says as she hands me the now body temperature blood.

"Thanks."

Taking a gulp of the blood, I decided that this time the blood was more bearable.

"How'd you survive your time here?"

"I didn't drink blood before my dismissal from Hellsing. The only time that I did was when Pip died…" her face started to fall into the distant look that I was all too familiar with by now.

"Seras, you don't have to think about it if you don't want to."

She smiles and the looks up at me.

"Let's go meet the WG-II."

"Whatever Master demands."

She gives me a half-hearted glare and quickly pulls me along with her.

Third Person POV

Integra is halfway through her speech when Seras and Izaiah appeared.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Seras greets as she enters the door.

"Ah, and this is what I've been talking about. Gentlemen, please meet Seras Victoria, a draculina."

The crowd murmurs and laughs. It is much too similar to how the Wild Geese had originally reacted. However, instead of a Pip Bernadotte, to crowd jeers together.

Seras' patience had long since worn thin when in face of military affairs. She let her shadows spread throughout the room and into the minds of all the humans present in the room.

_Be mindful of what you say about me. I will be your commander for however long you will live or be part of the WG-II._

A look of terror appear on most of the soldier's faces.

Seras' smile widens.

"Now, who can tell me what WG-II stands for?"

A soldier stands up and responds with respect.

"Wild Geese II, commander."

The change in the attitudes of the soldiers surprise Integra.

"What did she do?"

Izaiah smiles and replies to her question.

"She inserted a part of her mind into theirs. It's kind of like hypnosis, but much more effective. Don't worry, it won't cause any problems for the soldiers at a later date."

"Yes. Does anyone know about the Wild Geese?" Seras asked in a commanding voice.

"They were completely annihilated 20 years ago. The cause is unknown."

"The cause is because of a group called the Millennium. They all sacrificed their life for the sake of protecting this Organization and I expect no less from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes. We understand," the soldiers all reply in unison.

"Good. You are dismissed from this meeting. Do take care to meet me in the training room tomorrow at 7PM. Our latest mission is to be held a week from today and I expect a team who knows how to stay alive in a time of desperation.

Should my safety be put on the line and the probability of my return is at a minimal, run. Your first and foremost priority is to stay alive. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

Integra stared in amazement.

It had only been 10 minutes since Seras had entered the room, but the soldiers had already started calling her with a term of respect.

"Seras, you have become stronger than I had expected from you in the 20 years that you were away."


	7. Chapter 7: Friend

Chapter VII

Third Person POV

"Units Two, Three, Four, stay on standby. One and Five, come with me," Seras' voice sounded directly through the minds of the WG-II and allowed her smirk to widen as she delivered her next line.

"Gentlemen, welcome to your first mission with the Hellsing Organization. Don't piss your pants, and we'll be alright."

She knocked down the first bolted door in her way and inched inside.

"Clear."

Units One and Five followed closely as Seras continued to lead the soldiers into the ghoul infested building.

"Stand down. Three enemies to the left, five on top, and eight down the corridor. Do not move before I give the okay," her voice held a commanding note. Each soldier gave a brief nod before directing their attentions on what their commander was about to do.

Seras flashed before the enemies in range. Each time, the opponent fell to their knees with a silent thud.

Blood dripped from her hands and her eyes flashed a fiery red.

The soldiers watched on with a mixture of awe and horror.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side…" one of the soldiers whispered.

"What is it about my bad side?" Seras' voice cut the palpable silence. On the floor lay all of the bodies of the sixteen ghouls she had previously warned them about.

"Nothing, sir," the soldier kept a calm facade but felt a drop of sweat slid along his neck.

"What's your name?" she bent down next to him.

"Nick Bernadotte, sir."

The name caught Seras' attention.

"Bernadotte?"

"Yes, I'm a relative of one of the previous members of the Wild Geese. His name is-"

"Pip?"

"Yes. Pip. How did you know?" his voice held wonder.

"He was my commander and still is my teammate." Seras' eyes held a distant look.

She had remembered when Pip had offered her his blood. Remembered back to the day where she first became a true Nosferatu.

"But Pip died. How is he still your teammate?"

Seras pondered about how she would be able to explain her current relationship with Pip until she decided to settle for the one her Master had offered her 21 years ago.

"Blood is like the currency of life. When Pip died I drank his blood and he became a part of my soul. He acts like a familiar within my body. Anyway, enough about that. We need to complete our mission before Sir Integra decides to tear off one of my limbs."

Nick continued to look at Seras as she walked towards the next room.

"Sir… what was your actual relationship with Pip?"

Her eyes looked warm as she replied.

"He was a friend."


	8. Chapter 8: Wonder

Chapter VIII

Third Person POV

Seras dematerialized behind the vampire master who was responsible for the deaths of twenty-eight civilians. She lifted up her right leg to deliver a finishing blow to his head when he suddenly turned around and held onto the leg she had suspended in midair.

"Nuh-uh-uh, cute little Draculina." His face disgusted her.

Seras increased the amount of strength in her legs and brought it down to graze his cheeks.

He reached up a hand to touch his new injury.

"You impudent little bitch," his voice lowered.

His rage increased as he tried to retaliate against Seras.

Seras ducked and parried until she felt herself grow more and more unamused at her new source of entertainment. She stopped in all her movements and allowed for the master vampire to disfigure her body. When it was nothing but raw flesh on the ground her voice began to ring around the small space.

_Was it fun? Tormenting those innocent people?_

The master vampire's face changed from it's original grin.

"W-who who's there?"

_You call yourself a vampire? You are not even fit to be a vermin._

Her body slowly started to merge itself together, blood flowing back to where it belonged.

Seras held out an awkwardly bent arm and smiled.

_Say goodbye, vermin. _

Seras pulled the trigger to the Casull and shot the master vampire through the heart. His body immediately began to decompose into a pile of ashes.

* * *

"Report," Integra stared straight at the young Draculina.

Seras handed her the paperwork involving the deceased and those who have survived.

"We exterminated twenty-eight ghouls and the master vampire."

Integra rubbed her hands along the bridge of her nose.

"How many soldiers did we lose?"

"None."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said 'None', sir."

"Yes, I heard. You are dismissed."

As soon as Seras dematerialized, Integra let a smile fall onto her lips.

"Alucard… if you could only see her now," she whispered.

Her butler slowly entered the room.

"Sir Integra?"

"Yes Conrad?"

"I must ask you again about keeping a vampire under the same roof as you and your soldiers."

Integra felt an irritation start to brew within herself.

"Why would you think that?"

Conrad looked at her with surprise.

"Well, for one thing, she's a vampire. She could go out of control at any moment. It could be detrimental to the organization."

Integra lowered the cigar she held in her hand.

"What would be truly detrimental would be to let her go. Without her there will not be any mission like the one today. There will be no zero casualty missions, do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," Conrad murmured.

"Good, now leave."

"Yes, sir."

The butler left as suddenly as he went in.

"Seras… I wonder how you will be 10 years from now…"


	9. Chapter 9: Alucard

Chapter IX

Author's Note: Finally got to this chapter where I could bring Alucard back! This is the chapter where the story really begins. Happy reading! Please review if possible.

Third Person POV

**~10 Years Later~**

Seras woke up 4 hours earlier than usual in the arms of Izaiah. She had been feeling restless all week and she couldn't figure out the reason behind it.

"What's wrong, Seras?" his voice was still husky from sleep.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something important is about to happen," she moved to get out of bed.

"I know it's early but wake up for now, Izaiah. It's better to be safe than sorry. I need for you to get dressed, feed on four packs of blood and go search the perimeter around the mansion."

"Understood." Izaiah dematerialized into his room and started on the task he had been ordered to do.

* * *

Seras walked into the shower and began to run a list of procedures to follow in times of emergency.

She thought over evacuating the mansion but decided against it.

_It's Sunday night… why would anyone choose a day on the weekend to attack? Couldn't it be during a weekday where it wasn't a day off?_

**_Police Girl, any day is as good of a day to attack. _**

_Master? _

No reply came.

_I must be going crazy._

* * *

"Stop! That's it! A victor has been determined!" Seras shouted with a grin plastered on her face.

"And the winner is….Integra!"

Integra took off her helmet and let her now silver hair fall. Her beauty was still enough to stun those around her.

"Excellent. Excellent! Her skill hasn't diminished at all," Chief Makube clapped.

"Section XIII, you were suppose to wait in the hall."

"No. no. Waiting is a virtue that I personally disagree with. We have waited long enough and no one had even offered us a glass of water. We're a little tired, you know?" He tried to keep up a friendly pretense.

"I do not wish to speak with you now. Please go back to where you came from."

Seras nodded in the background.

"Yes, yes. We're going," the Section XII representative shrugged.

As the group of the Vatican church was leaving, Heinkel Wolfe stared at Seras and assessed her abilities to decide whether or not she could fight her.

Seras smirked when she turned around to leave with the rest of the group.

"Chief Makube, Hellsing is weak. We should attack them now," one of the representatives said as they walked down a hallway to exit the organization.

"You little brat. You are blind," Wolfe replied through her deformed lips.

"Huh?"

Chief Makube reached his right hand out and tore off a piece of the wall to reveal a dark red and black substance. It sped away from them as soon as it was forced to appear.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled the novice representative. "Wait… this is…"

"The shadow of Seras Victoria" finished Makube. He then continued "Our section is weak. We have lost too much."

"However, we have booked a new arsenal."

"No, not yet. Not yet. We have lost too much power after the Ninth Crusade. What does a little waiting mean? We've got plenty of time. We've already waited five hundred years. What does another century or two mean to us? We shall be the ones to wage the Tenth Crusade" Makube said as he continued to walk.

* * *

"We'll stop here for today. You are all dismissed," Integra commanded. "And Sir Penwood, good work today."

"U-uh, y-yes" he muttered.

"You're swordsmanship is remarkable. You have helped me to improve."

Penwood dreaded was soon to come.

"Yes. I mean, no… I'm not that good. Thank you very much… U-um, my grandfather. You used to practice your sword with my grandfather as well, didn't you?"

Seras didn't want to know where this conversation was going.

"Your grandfather…" Integra started out solemn.

"He kept cutting and cutting at the Nazis. I was sure that there was no one in England who could ever _ever _match up to his skill in cutting. He sliced all approaching enemy into two and we heard that in the end he strapped a bomb to himself and blew up an entire enemy ship!" Integra talked quickly and held an obvious comical note to her tone.

There was a slight period of awkward silence when she continued.

"He was England's guardian angel. My eye was also injured during one of his special attacks"

"Y-you're kidding, aren't you?"

"No, I'm very serious. Really very serious. So very very serious. Seriously! And I'm so serious that you should seriously pay the bill for a new helicopter in my organization."

"AGAIN?!"

"Yes, _please,_" Integra said with a threatening glare.

"O-o-okay."

Penwood left running and crying towards the exit.

"Please remember, okay?" Integra called out after Penwood.

"Y-Yes!"

Seras deadpanned.

"It's surely hard on him and his family and the way you talk to him is almost like a mafia member…"

Integra became serious.

"It's fine. He must learn of hardships just as his grandfather had. When I die, Hellsing will also come to an end. It is they who must carry on. After that, there should be a State-Controlled Government Agency to take on this job. It will no longer be the era of organizations led by family lines."

She then sighed.

"I feel a bit tired."

"You don't really look tired though" Seras interjected.

"I saw small wrinkles appearing again after looking at the mirror this morning!"

Seras sweat dropped.

"Looking at these wrinkles… it somehow reminded me of Walter…" she said against a wall in the room.

"… Don't get depressed because of that…" When Integra did not respond Seras continued. "Is it still that bad? You still can't get over it? Don't say things like 'When I die…'" Seras then took on the persona of her Master.

"If you really want to, then let me drink your blood. Look, look, I'm mimicking my Master."

Seras was halfway through her sentence when Integra launched herself at Seras and kicked her across the face.

"You don't have to kick me for that!"

"Don't you dare say it even if it's a joke! Bloody idiot! You haven't changed in decades! Besides, what is that blockhead Alucard doing? He didn't come back at all! Didn't you say he would come back?!"

Seras smiled and undid the top button to her uniform.

"He will come back. I know that he will, after all, he did drink my blood."

"Even though you keep saying that he's coming, it's already been 30 years! 30 long years…"

* * *

Downstairs in the basement Alucard's coffin shifted.

* * *

"You're a vampire so it may be okay…"

"And I don't get any wrinkles too" Seras added.

Integra felt her veins twitch.

"You are a bad it this mouth that said such a thing? Was it this mouth?" Integra said as she held onto Seras' cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

* * *

Droplets of blood slowly started to form on Alucard's coffin.

**_The Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my wings to make me tame._**

* * *

Seras POV

Hours have passed since I had woken from my sleep and sent Izaiah to search for any possible danger zones.

I've started to doubt whether or not there truly is something going on or if I'm just overthinking things, but the crimson moon outside is definitely not my doing tonight. I had not even used a sixth of the power needed to dye the moon the color of blood.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

_Boom? _That's the sound of a gunshot! Multiple gunshots…

Damn it, it better not have come from where I thought that it came from!

Sir Integra, please be okay!

* * *

Third Person POV

"What happened, Master!?" Seras stormed into the room not ten seconds after the shots were fired. She flicked on the lights.

There on the ground sat Alucard. He started to laugh when he stopped and looked up to greet the two women in his life with a grin.

"What a noisy way to welcome me back. You're still as noisy as always, I see."

Seras could not contain her joy despite the dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Master!"

"Late homecoming, huh, Alucard? What were you doing?" Integra said as she faced away from Alucard.

His grin grew.

"I kept killing. Killing the lives inside of me, my lives. All 3,424,867… I kept killing every single one of them except for one. And now I'm here. I'm everywhere and nowhere, and that's why I'm here."

Alucard had lost his grin.

"You're late… too late, Alucard" Integra said trying to hide her emotions.

He smirked.

"I'm sorry."

"You must feel like drinking blood, don't you? From me?"

His eyes grew wider.

"That's right. It's been 30 years without eating anything. I'm hungry."

Integra moved over to where Alucard was on the ground. Her eyes grew saddened.

"I'm already an old grandma… I'm…"

Alucard let his facial expression soften.

"That's fine with me."

She smirked and bit her flesh, letting the blood drip as she guided the blood towards Alucard.

"Welcome home, Count."

"I'm home, Countess."


	10. Chapter 10: Familiarity

Chapter X

Third Person POV

Seras left the room as Alucard and Integra exchanged their greetings. She had seen enough.

She had always felt that Integra and Alucard cared for each other more than the normal bond between Master and Servant. Through her dejectedness she failed to notice Izaiah making his way towards her.

"Hey, Seras."

Seras gaped at him for a moment before remembering that her was not Alucard.

"H-hey, Izaiah."

"What happened? You look a little out of it" he let himself reach out to hold onto her arm.

"No, it's fine. It's a good thing, really. Master has returned."

Seras forced on a smile.

"Then why do you look so upset?" Izaiah drew Seras into his arms.

"There's no reason. We should really move out of this hallway. Give Master and Sir Integra some space."

**_Where are you going, Police Girl?_**

Alucard's voice rang throughout the hallway. Seras quickly got out of Izaiah's arms and turned around to see Alucard leaning against a wall.

"Back to my room, Master."

"I thought you'd be happier to see me. I mean, you did seem happier in the dream after all." Alucard's smirk widened. "Is it because of your new fledgling?"

He disappeared for a moment before he appeared next to Izaiah. Both of their eyes widened and both felt a sense of familiarity.

"Who are you?" Alucard asked in suspicion.

"Izaiah. I take it that you are Alucard? I've heard about you from just about everyone in this mansion."

"I see, everyone, huh?" Alucard let himself drift closer to Seras.

"Come to my chamber."

"Why, Master?"

Alucard let his grin grow once again.

"Because I can."

"Understood, Master."

* * *

Seras entered Alucard's room. He was sitting on his throne moderately dressed with only his shirt and trousers. She suddenly started to remember the dream from ten years ago.

"What is it that you called me here for, Master?"

He suddenly appeared beside her.

"You're not going to call me Alucard?"

"No, Master."

"Why?"

"Because you are my Master." She threw the words right back at him.

"I see… Tell me, Police Girl, who is Izaiah?" he asked as he sauntered back to his throne.

"He is my fledgling."

"I know. What else is there between the two of you?"

Seras looked at her Master confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to ask if there is a relationship between the two of you other than that of between Master and Childe."

Seras was taken aback by Alucard's words.

"No."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Master."

Alucard looked relatively pleased. He studied Seras a little bit more.

"Police Girl."

"Yes, Master?"

"Is there anything specific that you want to ask me about?"

The picture of Alucard feeding off of Integra's blood flashed into her mind, but just as she was about to ask the question, she decided against it.

"No, Master. May I return to my room now?"

"Why? To be with Izaiah?"

Seras felt herself grow irrationally irritated.

"Yes, Master. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to return to him before 30 years pass."

Seras dematerialized from Alucard's chamber, leaving him stunned in the silence.

**_You have grown over the years, Seras._**

* * *

Izaiah sat in a chair in Seras' room, waiting for her return. When she finally materialized within the room, he went to her.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You're talk with Alucard."

"It went relatively well as compared to what I thought it'd be like…"

Izaiah moved back to Seras' coffin.

"You really weren't kidding when you said that we resembled each other… I thought that I was looking in a mirror for a minute."

Seras smiled.

"Yeah, but your personalities are like the sun and the moon. You care for me, while he probably wouldn't even care if I got killed somewhere."

"Seras…" Izaiah motioned for Seras to join him in the coffin. "I'm sure that he cares about you."

Izaiah wasn't sure what made him feel the need to defend Alucard and couldn't describe how he knew about how Alucard cared about Seras.

Seras moved to scoot in closer with Izaiah's body.

"We'll see. Night Izaiah."

"Night, Seras."


	11. Chapter 11: Conflict

Chapter XI

Authors Note: I'm sorry that this took over a week to post and that there is only one single chapter. It's the last week of school before vacation and you know how hectic that time period is... Now then, I hope you enjoy! Please review and give suggestions if possible!

Izaiah POV

By the time I got out of the coffin, Seras had already left to train with WG-II. I'm happy that she's pursuing her ambitions as a commander, but I am still unsure what to make of her relationship with her Master.

"You don't need to think anything of my relationship with my Child." Alucard had a somber face as he leaned against the wall farthest away from me.

His voice caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what you thought I meant. You're thoughts are wide open for others to read. I'm surprised Seras still hasn't noticed it herself, but she has always been a little slow on noticing these things."

I walked towards the blood packs and spoke as I took a sip from a bag.

"There has been others?" The nonchalantness in my voice does not give hint to my ire towards the thought of another man loving Seras and having a chance to be next to her.

His serious visage shifted into one with a grin although something about his grin hinted that he found nothing in this situation deserving of legitimate amusement.

"You admit to loving my fledgling?"

"I do."

Alucard's next movements caught me completely off guard. One moment he was still by the wall, the next his left hand had a complete hold on my neck.

"Do not get close to her, fledgling" he hissed, eyes glowing a bright shade of vermilion.

I flung him off of me.

"My name's Izaiah, and what's it to you?" I hiss back, fangs elongated in my mouth.

I lunged towards him as his shadows slowly drift from his body. He dodged my movements with ease.

"She's mine." He dematerialized himself and then appeared behind me. His knees met my spin with a sickening crack. I could feel my body collapse.

"You are nothing but her Master." I stared straight into his eyes as he threw me against a wall.

"And you are nothing but her Childe." He bowled before he bit down on my shoulder.

I could feel the blood draining from my body and the overwhelming weakness that came with it. It felt nothing like when Seras had drained me in the past.

The longer he held on, the more I could feel myself fading… as if leaving me to become a part of him.

The next thing I knew was darkness like no other.

* * *

Third Person POV

A member of WG-II launched an attack on Seras. She dodged each bullet with a feline grace. She caught the leg of a soldier who had dared to challenge her physically.

She had warned them time and time again to never decide to go into battle with a vampire unarmed; however, there was still those who tried to impress her.

She was getting ready to release the leg of the soldier and make him see a traumatic illusion when her grip on his leg tightened.

The soldier let out a scream.

Seras snapped out of her sudden violent mood. She could feel something wavering within herself. She had to search within herself to find out what she had felt go awry. Her calls towards her Childe were going unanswered.

She left the soldier with his broken leg and dematerialized to Izaiah's room, desperate to figure out just what happened to her Childe.

* * *

Alucard was still drinking from Izaiah when Seras appeared in the room.

Seras felt a fury that she had never before felt. Her movements were swift as she forcefully removed her Master from the body of her Childe.

"How dare you?! What the hell are you thinking?!" Her eyes flashed a dangerous red, her claws digging into his flesh.

She had felt a sense of protectiveness of a Master for their Childe, a sense of rage with every ounce of care she felt for Izaiah, but that was not all. She had momentarily felt the protectiveness of a mate for him.

Alucard had been surprised for the brief moments that Seras was able to overpower him to get him off Izaiah.

When the initial shock finally wore off, his rage doubled.

"You dare challenge your Master?" He dislodged himself from her grip.

"What kind of Master tries to kill the fledgling of their Childe?!" Seras felt blood tears prickle in her eyes. A low growl kept growing within her chest.

"I may do as I please, Police Girl." His tone reflected his fury.

Seras turned away from Alucard and made to step next to Izaiah.

"Izaiah…" her tears dropped onto his face, "please respond… don't go. I've been a terrible Master. Let me make it up to you. Please…" Seras ripped the flesh at her wrist and placed it on his lips. "Drink… Come back to me. Don't leave me…"

Alucard felt his rage increase in intensity at the show of care his Childe was showing the unconscious vampire. His composure snapped he saw Seras try to give blood to Izaiah mouth-to-mouth. When he finally realized what he was doing, he already had his fangs buried deep within Seras' throat.

Her tears continued to fall.

The closer he came back to sanity, the looser his hold on her grew.

His jaws eventually unclasped.

She fell.

He caught she as she continued to sob.

* * *

"Bloody Hell, Alucard! What did you do to Police Girl and her fledgling?!" Integra had learned of the incident shortly after Izaiah had been hauled over to the emergency room by Seras.

"Nothing, Master."

"Nothing? How is that nothing?! Do you have any idea how Seras got by over the years that you were gone?! She had been losing her sanity as each day went by! She had only got it back after she met Izaiah." Integra let herself fall into her seat and bought her hands onto her face trying to rub her exasperation away.

"Alucard…go apologize to Seras."

Alucard grinned.

"A Master never apologizes to their Childe."

"Now they do. Alucard, this is not a suggestion. I order you to go and apologize to her."

His grin disappeared.

"Yes, my Master." He bowed deeply before disappearing.

* * *

Seras POV

I sat next to the coffin which held my Childe. He had been given many bags of medical blood through injection since being transferred into the medical branch in Hellsing.

Never once had he awakened after Master attacked him.

Never once had I left his side.

"Izaiah…" my voice was hoarse from being unused for so long.

"I know you may not be able to hear me, but it's already been 2 weeks… Please. Please, give me a sign that you're still here, that you're not gone."

She remembered back to the moment she saw Alucard taking his blood.

"I don't think I've ever been that angry with Master." She leaned her head onto his chest.

"If you come back, I'll do anything. Anything…"

* * *

Third Person POV

Seras felt the presence of Alucard before he materialized in the room. She masked all of her emotions under a cool facade.

"How can I help you, Master?"

He remained silent.

"If there is nothing, please do not bother him. He is still resting."

"He's been gone for 2 weeks now, Police Girl. What makes you think he's just resting?" His voice sounded mocking even to his own ears.

"Master, if you are only here to boast about your handiwork, please go away." She continued to look at the face of the comatose Izaiah.

"Police Girl…"

Seras did not respond.

"Seras…"

She shifted slightly in her seat.

He moved to sit next to her and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry."

Seras' eyes widened. Alucard had never apologized to her before and the position they were in reminded her of something Izaiah would've done. Regardless, Alucard continued.

"I was really stupid to have done that. Forgive me please." His gloved hand started to stroke along her hair.

"I don't know what happened… I have no idea why I did what I did. I know that nothing I say can fix what happened, but Seras," he tipped her chin to look at him "don't just not say anything…"

He bought his face closer to hers and eventually their lips met.

It started off a slow and gentle kiss. His lips firm against hers, tongues ghosting over each other. The intensity increased with each passing moment and the kiss changed from a kiss that had been a kiss meant to show care and sincerity into a kiss of heat.

His hands slid to her neck.

The kiss continued when Seras moaned into the kiss. Alucard smiled.

"Mmmm… Izaiah…"

Alucard's eyes flashed open.

He dematerialized himself from the room before he could something he knew would wreck what little was left between Seras and himself.

**_What the Hell am I doing? She is my fledgling, not my Mate! Why did I get so angry and why did I kiss her?_**


End file.
